The Drowned Chronicles Book 1: BEN
by BENDROWNEDISOUTTHERE
Summary: A 14 year old boy named Ben Drowned has had a pretty messed up life.His father abuses him,and so does his Uncle Larry. His mother is the only reason he has any sanity at all.But, with a twisted turn of events he's thrown into a catastrophic mess and ends up meeting a few...'interesting' people in the woods. Then,together,they all go on the sickest, wildest ride of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Ben Denword: A 14 year old boy who has a pretty messed up father and Uncle Larry gave been abusing him for years and one tragic day he just SNAPS. Personality: Sweet and kind to those he cares about, he gets attached very easily to , if you double cross him or threaten his friends,you'll see a sadistic an insane side if him and will most likely meet with a VERY terrible fate. can turn Jeff back to normal when his insanity takes : Blond Hair Blue Eyes Favorite Color: Green Creepypasta name:BEN Drowned.

Jeffery Blood: A 13 year old boy who is bullied to the point of join Ben on his : Cocky and very protective of the ones he loves and cares about,grows angry easily but his friend Sheridan can calm him down when his anger takes over...when his insanity comes out however...well...that's Bens department. Appearance: Brown Hair Blue Eyes Favorite color:Blood Red Creepypasta name: Jeff the Killer.

Sheridan Geraldine: A 14 year old girl who goes to Jeff's school and is bullied as is barely clinging to sanity,much like Ben. She is being verbally,mentally and emotionally abused by her mothers boyfriend Chris. Her mother is the only reason she hasn't gone insane and killed him. However, when her mother dies in a tragic accident she is left with nothing and no one to keep her sanity and goes insane. Personality: Caring,sweet, cunning,mischievous and and fairly sarcastic with her friends,she loves to help everyone and anyone but if you try to hurt her or her friends she will go ninja all over you...literally. Appearance: Curly Brown Hair Blue Eyes that turn Green when tired Favorite Colors:Black,Blood Red, Green, and Purple. Creepypasta Name: Darkness Incarnate


	2. the Beginning

Bens P.O.V.  
"Ow-Good God...STOP IT!" I yell finally exploding from the pain of the kicks and slaps. "Aw-What's wrong nephew!?" My uncle Larry asked giving another hard kick to my side. "Can't take a beating!?" My father questioned slapping me once. Then,him and uncle finally retreated leaving me to cry to myself. As the tears fell,one splashed on a cut on my knee,letting it form a single bloody tear. As the tear continued its decent it,for some reason, made me smile and laugh like a madman through my tears.

Jeffery Bloods P.O.V.  
i was walking to school like always when Randy stepped in front of me. 'Crap...' I thought sighing and getting ready for the mental torture I was forced to be subjected to. " Hey Frank! Where you going?To go to cut yourself I bet!" Randy said smirking. I look down in what they thought was shame but in reality i was overwhelmed with sudden furious anger. 'I want to kill them.' The looked up both shocked by my thoughts and the sound of a voice.  
"Hey back off!"  
"Well if it isn't the other freak! What brings you here wimp!?You should probably get out of here before you get hurt"  
The girl simply stood there looking at the ground.I looked closer and saw she had long,brown, curly hair. The girl looked up and I now saw her striking green eyes,though she looked tired. "I'm not scared of you Randy...not anymore" The girl said firmly with a determined look in her eyes. "Oh?Well we'll just have to change that won't we!?" Randy yelled lunging at her. She instantly dodged the attack with ease. She smirked as Randy looked around dazed. "Temper,Temper Randy...didn't your mommy teach you better!?" She said provoking him. Randy growled shouting "You're gonna get it runt! " before lunging at her once more. She dodged yet again, and then looked directly into my eyes and mouthed'Go...Get out of here while you still can!' Then,she back flipped onto the fire escape. This chick is amazing I thought before following her advice and running, all the while trying to figure out why I wanted to kill.

Sheridan Geraldine's P.O.V.  
"Now Now Randy...no need to be so 'll be able to hit me ...in about 500 years!" I said laughing and finally back flipping onto the roof when I felt the Urge go through me. The Urge is what I call the urge to see large amounts of blood or kill someone.I let out a shuddering breath before taking my kunai and scraping it down my leg, letting the pain sustain the Urge. Though it took longer than usual, the Urge eventually faded away. I quickly pulled down my pant leg and stood up waiting for Edge, my ninja trainer, who was like an older brother to me. God...I remember the first day we met like it had just happened. The day we met he found me outside reading a book on how to be a ninja.I was just reading on the swing in my backyard when a smoke bomb bombarded my line of sight. In seconds the book was out of my hands. I knew immediately a ninja had to be the culprit. I looked to the roof...and there he was holding my book in his hands casually reading it as if it were his. I rolled my eyes and climbed up to the roof next to him. He finally looked up,smirked and said "So you wanna be a ninja huh?" I nodded blushing "Yes of course...if I didn't I wouldn't be reading that book! May I please have it back now?" I ask politely. "Alright...sure...if you agree to team up with me so I can teach you that is " I grew suspicious but agreed nonetheless. He handed me back my book and said " we'll meet out here tomorrow at midnight." Then, he was gone. I smiled and opened up the book only to see his signature and a phone number. I smiled softly recalling the memory and stood upon hearing him approach. "You're here late again Edge!"I exclaim. He landed beside me, his silver hair swaying in the wind. " Yeah right! You're just early again Kuno!" He always called me that because it was short for 'kunoich' which means female ninja in English. I rolled my eyes and turned to look over the rooftop,sighing and wondering why it took longer for the Urge to go away.


	3. SNAPPING

Bens P.O.V.  
*2 Months Later *  
I sighed as I walked inside happy and relieved into the house when I saw that father and uncle weren't home. " Hey mom! I'm home!" I yelled out. When she didn't respond I walked into her room.I gasped seeing my mother dead on the bed. I opened my mouth to scream but a hand covered my mouth.I saw out of the corner of my eye that it was Uncle Larry. Inside I suddenly just SNAPPED. I went nuts,clawing at him until I finally got one of his eyes. Then I quickly got the other eye and pushed him into the living room. I wanted to KILL! The realization hit me suddenly and I paused battling with myself. 'Its the only way!' A part of my mind yelled. Another part shouted 'Go ahead Ben! Think of all the pain he caused you! He deserves it!' Finally a single broken whisper said 'Don't do it Ben,put him down, call the police. You'll be okay, you don't need to this.' But then, the chanting started...' "Do it!Do it!Do it! KILL!KILL!KILL!" Finally the Urge took over and I took the lighter he loved to use on me so much and put it against him, putting him on fire, before, smiling demonically and running from the house. There I stood, watching it burn to the ground with delight.


	4. A friend lost

Suddenly, I regained my senses and quickly dashed into the woods. "I can't let them catch me" I murmur to myself. I reached the center of the forest and I climbed up a tree where I'd be safe for at least a few hours hopefully. I whipped out my DS, which i somehow had with me and began playing The Legend of Zelda Spirit Tracks to pass the time. I played for maybe an hour when I heard footsteps underneath me. I looked down and saw a girl with brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing some black and blood red cloth over her moth though. Shes really cute...I thought blushing slightly. I shook my head to rid myself of the thought. I then noticed a boy next to her and immediately grew jealous but, then I relaxed when I saw how much older he was compared to her. He had silver hair and stormy grey-blue eyes. They seemed to be talking but I couldn't here what they were saying, so I went a few branches lower. 'Yes! Now I can hear what they are saying' "So what are you gonna teach me today Edge?" The girl asked the boy who must be Edge. I'm going to teach you to manipulate your surroundings against your opponents." 'I should get out of here...' I thought. 'Can't risk them seeing me.' After that thought I began my decent but in my way down a branch creaked and suddenly Edge shouted "Look a volunteer!" Then, I was roughly pinned to the ground. i heard the girl gasp and yell "Edge! let him go!" 'Edge' got off me and i quickly brushed myself off and stood up. I looked at the girl and said "Thank you very much!" She smiled...god she looked beautiful when she smiled...No! snap out of it BEN. Anyway, she smiled and replied "No problem but...i have to ask why were you in that tree watching us?"

Sheridan s P.O.V.  
I stood waiting for the hot boy to answer. ...Wait WHAT!? I don't even know him! The boy finally replied "I ran away from home..." the boy trailed off. I spoke again asking " Well...how would you like to stay with me?" The boys head shot up and his eyes shone with happiness as he asked "Really!?" However, as i nodded Edge spoke up and yelled ' Are you nuts!? you CAN'T be serious! You don't even know him!" "Edge...' i started only to be cut off. "Even if you DID know him...do you really think Chris will let him in the house!?" I flinched back and my eyes stung as they filled with tears. i fell to my knees sobbing unable to stop. Edge rolled his eyes,snorted and then with a "Find yourself a new teacher!" was gone.


	5. Dark Thoughts

h2 class="story_title"  
style="font-size: 1.6em; margin: 15px 0px 8px; font-family:  
Arvo, 'Times New Roman', serif; border-bottom-width: 1px;  
border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #eeeeee;  
padding-bottom: 4px; text-align: center; z-index: 10; color:  
#333333;"Dark thoughts/h2 


	6. New Student

Melody's P.O.V  
I awoke with a start only to see that it was still early. I sighed; I had trouble sleeping last night due to the fact that I was entering a new school. Not only did I leave my friends behind but they were the few friends I had. If only my parents hadn't divorced then I'd still be in my old school. Not that I was too fond of school, but my friends would make me feel better. I looked out the window of my new home, everything was so unfamiliar.

I went to wash my face and then proceed to get dressed. I went back into my room and stood in front of the mirror, sliding the brush into the knots of my wavy black hair. I walked downstairs and grabbed some cereal. Since I had woken up early I had some time to spare. I turned on the television and flipped through the channels before my mother woke up. "Well this is a surprise, you're up early?" My mom's comment made me frown. "Do I really wake up that late?" The morning pretty much flew by as the moment I dreaded slowly crept closer. My mom probably noticed my unease because she noticed me staring at the clock. Ten minutes later, my mother told me she was already going to drop me off so she could head off to her work interview. I got on my mother's car, and none of us said anything. I was pretty sure, she knew how I felt. After all I had tried so hard to convince her to stay back home.

After arriving at the school, I paused looking at the school gates. This school was completely different from my old school, and there were a lot of unfamiliar faces. I walked into the school grounds and noticed a crowd hanging outside. It seemed to be a group of guys that were trying to intimidate a girl. I looked at the girl, not a single sign of fear appeared on her face. I thought about walking away, after all this wasn't any of my business, but a stronger part of me refused. I hadn't been bullied since I was five, but I still remembered how it felt. Since that day I'd promised myself that I would try to stand up for myself as well as others who needed help. "Hey, what are you doing?"

At the sound of my voice the jerks' eyes fell on me. "Are you talking to us?" the guy whom seemed to be the leader scoffed. "Of course, who else would I be talking to?" The girl with brown curls, and bright green eyes wasted no time in getting away. The guys seemed displeased their fun had ended and I was relieved the girl had gotten away. However my relief soon melted away when the guys stalked in my direction. "I haven't seen your face around, meaning you must be new here," the tall guy stated. "Actually, I am," I replied, hoping my voice wouldn't crack. "Then you don't know how things work around here; let me clarify a few things. My name is Randy, and I can do whatever the hell I want. As for you, stay out of our way," Randy warned leaning towards her. "You've been warned." With those words Randy and his friends disappeared amongst the crowd of students. I frowned, so much for not standing out my first day.

After five minutes of being lost, I finally made it to the counselor's office to retrieve my schedule. To make matters worse the History teacher made me introduce myself in front of the whole class. "My name is Melody Locker, and I'll be a student here from now on," I put on a weak smile. I sat on the first empty desk before the teacher decided to ask about my hobbies. I noticed the same girl from this morning. When the history teacher was busy explaining the Boston Tea Party, I whispered to her. "Hey, you're the girl from this morning." Her blue eyes fixed on me, with an unreadable expression. Well that's strange I could have sworn her eyes had been green this morning. "My name is Melody." "I know you introduced yourself a while ago." "About this morning, why were those guys bothering you?" "Maybe this isn't how it was in your old school, but here there are many people who enjoy making other people's life miserable." "If it makes you feel any better, I think you're real agile, almost like a ninja," I added with a smile. I thought I saw a smile forming in her face but couldn't be sure. "I didn't get your name this morning," I added. "Ms. Locker, please explain the American Revolution," the teacher's voice echoed across the class. "Um…" "That's what I thought; since it's your first day here you won't get detention, but don't let it happen again." I heard a few snickers from the class before looking down in embarrassment. "It's Sheridan," she responded before resuming to pay attention in class.


	7. New Student (Continued)

Sheridans P.O.V.  
i smiled as i walked to my locker with melody. She was actually really nice. 'Jeff and Ben should be here any minute...' I thought. i noticed Ben and Jeff approaching and waved smiling happily at them. I noticed that Bens smile looked kind of sad, but i brushed it off.  
Ben's P.O.V.  
I smiled sadly and waved back to her. I had changed and so had Jeff. Slenderman took us in with the condition that we allow him to erase her memories of us changing. We both live in his mansion now and i'm pretty happy. I just wish we could tell Sheridan about who we really are...  
Sheridans P.O.V.  
I smiled and introduced melody at they grew closer. "Hey..." Jeff said smirking at Melody. "Jeffys got a crush, Jeffys got a crush~" I sang suggestively raising an eyebrow at him. Jeff's face exploded with a blush, as did Melody's. Ben and i both nearly died of laughter at that point. Jeff scowled at me and growled, but then a smirk grew on his face as he said " At least I don't make it as obvious as you and Ben!" I blushed and turned away stuttering "W-whatever...l-let's just get to c-class..." Jeff smirked victoriously and followed with Ben and Melody trailing behind. I groaned as i entered hating this class. Ben noticed and then smirked noticing a SMARTBoard in the classroom where our teacher did our lessons . Our teacher began the lesson when suddenly the board glitched and popped up. I gasped having a feeling i know whos doing this. i turned to Ben who looked like he was concentrating on something, and shook him whispering " BEN Drowned! It's gotta be BEN Drowned!" He looked over a me and smirked simply saying "I know..." before going back to looking concentrated. I was a bit confused by his answer but turned back to the board as i noticed that BEN had typed something  
'Hello mortals...and Sheridan.'  
I gasped and everyone looked at me. Randy suddenly shouted" I always knew you were a freak!" Ben typed back immediately saying  
'Foolish mortal...you've no idea the true power she possesses. I'd watch your tongue if i were you...unless you'd like me to pay you a visit later...'  
Just then the bell rang and the screen disappeared as quickly as it had come.


	8. Confusing Thoughts

Melody's P.O.V  
I was still shocked at what I'd just witnessed. I walked to my next class, I was just glad I had Sheridan and the guys for this class too. Sadly it was Algebra class, not my favorite subject. Smart boards shouldn't glitch and do things like this. Whoever was behind the writing of the Smart board seemed to know Sheridan, and I had a feeling she had her suspicions too. "Ben drowned," I replayed that name over and over again, trying to grasp if I'd heard it before. That wasn't the only thing in my mind, there had been no available seats and I ended up seating in front of Randy. I didn't feel too comfortable having my back to him, this made me feel vulnerable and I hated it. I frowned when I remembered how he called Sheridan a freak. I didn't understand why people like Randy had to bring others down, Sheridan was actually nice. I was proud to call her my friend. Ben and Jeff also seemed pretty cool, and I hoped I could befriend them soon. The teacher started explaining linear and quadratic functions, which was a pretty boring subject. I was trying to pay attention but Randy kept kicking my chair.

"Can you stop doing that?" I turned around to face him, hoping he'd listen. "I'm not doing anything," Randy retorted but I saw some his buddies grinning. "Leave her alone Randy," Jeff scoffed. "This isn't any of your business, Jeff" Randy remarked, but this time the math teacher noticed. "Randy please step outside, I don't need anyone disturbing the class." Randy cursed and left but not before glaring at Jay. "Thank you," I smiled at Jeff. "No problem," he replied. "That was very kind of you Jeff," Sheridan taunted while Ben smirked. "We should pay attention, or else we're going to join Randy outside," I added feeling heat rush to my cheeks.

The day went by fast and my last class was over. "Sheridan, can I ask you something?" "Sure." "Who is BEN drowned, and how does he know you?" Sheridan looked puzzled for a minute. "I don't know how he knows my name, but Ben's a Creepypasta." I gave her a questioning look and the gasped. "You've never heard of them?" Truth was I hadn't. She was going to explain what it was but was interrupted. "Sheridan we should be heading home now," Ben reminded. "Okay, Melody would you like to walk home with us?" I thought it'd be nice to walk with my new friends, but I remembered my mom was already in the parking lot. "Sorry but my mom is already waiting for me, maybe next time," I smiled before watching Sheridan, Jeff, and Ben walk away.

When I arrived home, I finished my homework and then ate dinner. After I showered, I decided to look up more on this BEN drowned person. Maybe there was something on the internet. I looked up the name, and sure enough results popped up. I clicked on the first link, and started reading. My eyes absorbed every last detail. Ben seemed to be some sort of spirit that haunted a Legend of Zelda video game. Not only that, but this article mentioned , the website that had appeared on the Smart board! After reading this my curiosity wasn't satisfied, so I ended up reading others such as Slenderman, Laughing Jack, and Jeff the killer. I wasn't sure what to think anymore everything seemed unreal, but could these being really exist. If this person was real, then I couldn't help but worry about Sheridan. I kept on reading more when the power went off, and I was left in complete darkness. My blood went cold; I needed to reach my cell phone and fast. Reading these articles at night wasn't the best thing to do.

Paranoia started crawling in my skin, and I made my way towards my bed. I reached my phone and pointed it in all directions in my room. I sighed, no monsters or ghosts anywhere. I crawled under the covers and closed my eyes waiting for sleep to sink in. However that didn't happen, the sound of footsteps could be heard on the other side of the door. I jumped up looking around, when I heard the floorboard creak. I grabbed the lamp that rested on the drawer beside my bed, if worst came to worst I could throw it at whoever was behind the door. I slowly opened the door and peeked at the dark hallway. Nothing…I continued walking when I heard the sound again. I could hear it getting closer, I panicked unable to identify if it was coming from behind or from in front of me. I turned around and ran when I bumped into someone. I scrambled up, but tripped while letting out a scream.


	9. After School

Bens P.O.V.  
That was nice...I'm happy i made her smile...that just totally wiped me out though...ill have to go killing later to replenish my lost energy. After Melody we left we start walking Sheridan home. She couldn't stop talking about how i knew her name and how i defended her. Heh...if only she knew...  
Sheridan's P.O.V.  
""I still can't believe he knew my name!" I gushed to Ben and Jeff. Ben smirked and said "yeah...that was pretty cool huh?" I smiled and nodded happily. Jeff was glaring at Ben but i couldn't understand why, he didn't do anything wrong... I thought confused.  
Jeff's P.O.V.  
That little imp...does he WANT her to find out who we are!? He's gonna get her killed! If she does find out Slender won't let her live like he did last time...  
Sheridan's P.O.V.  
I smiled and waved goodbye to Ben and Jeff and entered my house hearing video games calling my name...  
Ben's P.O.V.  
"You are an idiot! Jeff yelled, as we entered the Mansion, hitting me upside the head.  
"Ow! What was that for!?" I whined rubbing my head. He growled at me and shouted " Do you WANT her to find put BEN!? If she does SlenderMan will kill her!"  
I looked down feeling guilt consume me. He was right...I sighed and nodded saying "I'm sorry okay? I...I just wanted to make her happy..." Jeff bit his lip and looked away as we both changed into our cp forms and then looked back at me and sighed himself saying "Look dude it's fine...i get it, just...dont let her find out okay?" I nodded an then walked up to my room to go ahead and kill some people while Jeff decided to go on a killing spree himself. Afterwards, i got out of he computer and jumped onto my bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow exhausted.


End file.
